The current size and success of the entertainment industry shows the enormous market for audio and video entertainment by consumers. The music recording industry, television and movie industries, and professional athletics, among others, have all seen large economic gains since the dawn of television and radio. In fact, the demand for such broadcast audio and visual content spawned new for a for advertising. However, current methodologies for the distribution and viewing of audio/visual content including music, movies, information, and advertising have become outdated due to substantial steps forward in technology.
Traditionally, consumers, i.e., those watching or listening to the audio/visual content, were forced to view or listen to the content as it was broadcast. Television stations followed specific schedules to let consumers know when their show, movies, information or sporting events would be broadcast. In addition, radio stations broadcast the music or shows according to their set schedules. As a result, the consumer had very little flexibility in deciding when to view their show, or listen to their music. Similarly advertisers were restricted by the schedule to broadcast their advertisements at whatever affordable, available time was most likely to include viewers interested in their products. The system was neither efficient for the advertisers nor convenient for the consumers.
As a result, techniques developed to allow the consumer to record the music or movie from the broadcast for later viewing or listening. Audio cassettes allowed for the capture of audio content. VCR's allowed the consumer to capture audio visual content. Movie rentals allowed users to rent movies for viewing at a convenient time and place. In addition, models such as those employed by TiVo® digital video recorders and Replay® digital video recorders allowed for the capture of such content for later viewing. However, these models required the viewer to know in advance the scheduled broadcast time for their show and to program a device, such as a VCR to record their shows. This required additional cost for the recording device and medium, and time to study the broadcast schedule and to program the recording device accordingly. This scheme, however, adversely impacted advertisers, as consumers watching the recorded content often fast forwarded past any advertisements.
More recently, video on demand (or audio on demand) has allowed consumers the ability to modify the schedule of the audio/visual content by simply demanding content at times convenient to the consumer. This technique suffered from two profound limitations. First, the content distributed in this scheme was easily copied and disseminated without the consent of the content providers. In addition, advertisers were further limited in their options, as they now may not even chose the broadcast time for their commercials. Instead, they were limited to transmission of the advertisements at the time demanded by the consumer.
Another limitation of current content distribution schemes is that Digital Rights Management (DRM) schemes are digitally implemented. As technology advances, the processing power available for decryption, collaborative distributed processing efforts such as those utilized to break DES (digital encryption system), have minimized the security of existing DRM models. In addition, the publication of software applications such as the DeCSS software application for cracking DVD, and the availability of unencrypted formats, render the cryptographic analysis of digital keys possible. As a result, estimates place lost revenues due to copied VHS recordings at roughly 30%. Furthermore, in emerging markets such as China, the estimates soar to nearly 80%. Estimates of the loss due to ripped CD's and DVD's are difficult to estimate presently.
It is desirable, therefore to provide a distribution scheme for delivery of audio and video content with increased security and convenience, and higher density (i.e. greater data per disc). In addition, the method should provide the ability to archive audio and video content on secure discs for consumers to view at their convenience. In addition, the method should provide the ability to better target ads to the wants and needs of the consumers who will be watching them.